When two stories collide
by lovely-marshine
Summary: This is the tale of what might happen if the characters from the Twilight series meet the characters from Harry Potter... R&R!
1. Wizards Chess

"Queen to 'F'-five." Said Ronald Weasley, terrified of what would happen next.

"Hmm, Queen to 'E'-five." Said one very impressed Edward Cullen.

His queen knocked out Ron's queen and Edward won. Edward laughed.

"I almost died and all you can do is laugh?" Ron ran up to Edward and smacked him on the arm.

"You had it coming; you're a first year. You have seven more years to perfect your wizards' chess, and then we'll play again." Edward walked into the shadows where he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ron's two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked out from behind a pole.

"I told you vampires were real." Harry told a very shocked Hermione.


	2. Crystal Ball

"Professor Trelawney, what is that?" Alice Cullen said pointing to a crystal ball.

"It's called exactly what it looks like." The professor answered.

"A crystal ball?" A very confused Alice guessed. "What is it used for?" She tapped the top of it and watched it, but nothing happened.

"When your aura passed, my dear, you can look into the future using this ball." She replied.

"Are you sure? I just see it through my head." Alice said looking skeptically at the clear orb.

"Yes! Of course I'm sure!" The professor said, quite irritated. "Some psychic you are…"


	3. Punishment

"Mr. Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall said to Harry. "I am ashamed of your behavior as Mr. Cullen's. What you two have done has broken thirteen school rules and Emmett has now been expelled. His mother is on her way to come and pick him up." She sat down a rested her head in her hands.

"But Professor, why aren't I expelled? I did more than Emmett." Harry said, trying to ease the punishment for his friend.

"Well we can't expel you, dear." McGonagall looked up and gave him that 'don't you know why' looks. "You need to save the magical world one day."


	4. Bonding

"There." Rosalie Hale said, looking at her masterpiece.

"Oh my goodness." Said one dazzled Hermione Granger. "My face, my hair…" She trailed off.

"I know, you look gorgeous!" Rosalie said jumping up and down.

"How did you do it so fast?" Hermione looked at Rosalie, then at her reflection in the mirror.

"Vampire, duh…Now, go make me proud by making that Ronald Weasley jealous!" Hermione got up and walked out of the room, ready to face her date by the name of Viktor Crum.


	5. Neutral

**Neutral**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"_You dare_—"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

The battle of the two wizards was behind them.

"Why aren't you doubled over in pain?" George Weasley asked Jasper Hale. "This battle is so emotional."

"Yes, but not at the same time," Jasper explained. "See, Voldemort wants power and Harry wants peace. The Death Eaters want what Voldemort wants and the rest want what Harry wants. I'm neutral because that power and peace are countering each other."

* * *

**Ok, this one might be a little longer but I'm not sure...it's not as good, but I thought of it at about ten-thirty at night, and I laughed so hard, but that could be just me.**

** lovely-marshine**


	6. Bertie Bots every Flavor Beans

**Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Hey, Seamus, do you have any Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans this year?" Harry Potter asked Seamus Finnegan. 

"Yeah, I do." He passed one to all five of them.

"Ew! Bogies!" Said a very disgusted Ronald Weasley.

"Grass tastes fine," Neville Longbottom said from his bed.

"What's the red one?" Harry asked Seamus.

"This is new…it's called mountain lion blood." Seamus said with a very confused look on his face, staring at the box.

"Here, Edward. I'll trade you."

* * *

**This one is longer, but it's mostly dialogue... so...in a way...it's kind of shorter...unless you're a really slow reader...Coughs 'Arianna Jean' smiles to herself**

**lovely-marshine**


	7. Bleach

**Bleach**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Your house is so…CLEAN!" Esme Cullen said after wiping her finger over the coffee table in Petunia Dursleys' living room.

"Yes, when Harry goes to school, I have much less dirt in the house to clean up, but clean just as much." Petunia said smiling at her newly found friend.

"Wow, my children are clean, but my house somehow always gets dirt!" Esme said under her breathe; Petunia still heard.

"Have you tried bleach?"

* * *

**A little smaller, but I think it's cool...Petunia should know all about cleaning...I mean have you seen the movies? Her house is soo clean!**

** lovely-marshine**


	8. Invincible

**Invincible**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"You know," Lord Voldemort said to James and Victoria. "We could use you. You're invincible, you have venom, and you're evil." He smiled at his guests.

"We have our own problems." Victoria said in her high-pitched, bubbly voice. Voldemort was sent aback.

"You're loss." He said. "Bella," James and Victoria's eyes widened, thinking she was there with them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix Lestrange said to both of them and the dropped dead. She laughed an evil laugh that sent chills through her own spine. "Invincible…huh?"

* * *

**Seves them right... They tried to kill Isabella...**

** lovely-marshine**


	9. Bones

**Bones**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Excuse me, Madame Pomphrey, but I think that you need to set that, growing bones back _is_ difficult, but magic isn't going to do it all…setting it will make it grow back together straight." Carlisle Cullen said, looking over the Hogwarts school nurse heal Harry Potters bones after they had been dissolved by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Sir, I think I know what to do, I _am_ a registered nurse." Madame Pomphrey said, just a tad annoyed.

"Yes, but I think—" She cut him off.

"Carlisle! Don't make me knock you out!"

* * *

**Another shortie...oh well. ;)**

** lovely-marshine**


	10. Player

**Player**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"You know, Cho, I don't see why Harry dumped you for Ginny…you're awesome!" Mike Newton said to his new girlfriend, Cho Chang.

"You're not too bad yourself." She smiled at him.

"You know, I thought Jessica might be mad at me for this, but I figured… well, I chose you, didn't I." He smiled more to himself and laughed at a previous encounter with Jessica.

"What are you saying Mike?" Cho said, fire blazing in her eyes. "Are you saying that you have another girlfriend?! Cause if you do, IT'S OVER!" She stood up from the restaurant they were in and stormed out.

"Dang it…I always do that!" Mike slapped himself in the face. "Ow, that hurt! Maybe I can call Bella to see if she'll kiss it and make it all better?"

* * *

**I always had the picture in my head of Mike being a mama's boy...and a player since he wanted Bella but went out with Jessica... ;)**

** lovely-marshine**


	11. Port Keys

**Port Keys**

**Alice POV**

* * *

"Alice," Bella asked me. "How do you go from one book to the next? How did you meet Professor Trelawney? She's from Harry Potter."

"It's called 'magic'. See, they send for us, and then we take a port key and flip into their dimension." I held my hands to my temples; a vision was coming on. "In fact, we should be getting one now," a hairbrush landed on the table in front of us. "Would you like to come?"

"Yes." She answered excitedly.

When we were in the land of Harry Potter, Professor Trelawney was waiting for me.

"Ah, Alice…ah, who is your friend?" She looked at Bella skeptically.

"Professor, this is my best friend, Bella Swan." I introduced.

"Hello, Professor." Bella said, holding out her hand as if to shake Sybil's. The teacher looked at it, and then started talking to me.

"Alice, I need you to do my yearly 'seeing'. I just don't think I can do it; my aura hasn't passed in a while, and I do believe my time is coming to an end." She stated with her head hanging low.

"Don't say that! Here, give me a moment." I put my fingers back on my temples. I saw the school being attacked by men and women in masks and poor little Harry Potter fighting some ugly person as pale as us.

I told her what I saw and she drew in a huge breathe.

"The school is going to be attacked?" She asked, her huge spectacles making her eyes wider with fright.

"Yes." I stated.

"I must go tell the headmaster." She left us.

"So, what do you want to do, Bella?"

* * *

**Professor Trelawney's POV**

I walked into the headmaster's office, knowing what I needed to tell him.

"Headmaster, I need to tell you something _very_ important." I said with my sternest voice.

"What is it Sybil?" He asked me.

Just then, I have a feeling a spirit had zoomed into my head, becuase the next thing I knew, I was on my back in the headmasters office.

"Sybil? Sybil, I say, what did you want to tell me?" The Headmaster said, helping me off my back.

"I...I can't remember." I said, then walked out of his office with a swing in my step. I felt like I could jump out of a window. A spirit was definitaly controlling me.

* * *

**HAHAHA!!!! professor trelawney was always crazy in my mind... tee hee... I hope you like it...it's much longer!!1 ;)**

**lovely-marshine**


	12. Two Minutes

**Two Minutes**

**Hermione's POV**

* * *

"So, how long have you guys been together?" Ron asked Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"It depends. This school year we've been together for about two months. All together, about a decade and a half." Emmett said, standing in the same position with Rosalie as Ronald and myself. "You two?"

"Two minutes." Ron said nodding. He whispered something behind my back.

"What?" I asked him, too loudly because he gave me the sternest glare I have ever seen.

"Make out with me." Ron said a tad bit louder into my ear.

If I saw correctly, I could swear I saw Emmett and Rosalie exchange a smile, as if they heard exactly what Ronald had just said to me when I had barely heard it myself.

* * *

**Ok, this isn't as good...Hermione isn't the easiest person to take in as first person (I hope you understood that), but...it was fun :) That's all that matters, isn't it?**

**lovely-marshine**


	13. Bad Pathways

**Bad Pathways**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were sitting in a clearing eating lunch that Professor McGonagall had made for them when a light breeze whisked past them.

"What is that?" Ron asked Harry.

"I think it's….yep, it is James the Vampire come to take his revenge on us for doing absolutely nothing but stand in a breezes' pathway." Harry concluded.

* * *

**Another shortie. I thought this one was funny...although you may not... to each their own, I guess. :)**

**lovely-marshine**


	14. Good always triumphs over Evil

**Good always triumphs over Evil**

**Harry's POV**

* * *

I looked into the mirror. I saw myself put the stone in my pocket, and then felt it.

I found myself thinking in the split second I had to lie to Quirrel if any other first years had had this much difficulty.

"I see myself holding the house cup." I thought of a lie as if on cue, and it wasn't very convincing.

"The boy is lying." I heard a voice say from the back of Quirrels head.

"Tell the truth, boy!" Quirrel yelled to me.

"You know, Professor, good always rises over evil." I heard a voice from behind both Quirrel and me.

"Who are _you_?" I heard the teacher ask the bulky man.

"Your worst nightmare. Harry, touch _it_ then touch his skin!" I did as I was told; figuring out that 'it' was the stone. I watched the skin that I touch turn to stone then crumble to the ground, and when I touched his face, his whole body turned to stone and crumbled to the ground.

"How did you know?" I asked the man who was now standing next to me.

"I've dealt with this kind before; loyal to the wrong side, believes that he will really be the one to triumph over good. Don't they read fairytales? Good always wins." He kicked the dust that used to be poor Professor Quirrel.

"Excuse me, but…who are you?" I asked the man.

"The name's Emmett Cullen, vegetarian vampire and good-doer. Happy to be of assistance, Mr. Potter."

* * *

**This one...not so good, but I wanted to write something like it, and this popped up... tee hee. Oh well...**

**Thank you to whom have written me reviews.. I appreciate all of them greatly and some I have even written replies... if you want me to reply to yours, review again asking me...but thanks a bunch!!!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	15. Geeze Hermione!

**Geeze Hermoine!**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"That is so-o not your color." Rosalie Hale said to Ronald Weasley who was standing on a stool in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey! I'm helping Hermione make skirts for all the little girly elves!" He explained.

"And what did she do; throw the sewing machine on you to see what would happen?"

* * *

**Hermoine...Hermione..Hermione...when will you learn? Elves don't like the clothing that you give them... Dobby just takes them all :**

**lovely-marshine**


	16. Parseltongue

**Parseltongue**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"What the hell?" Edward Cullen asked no one in particular after he had heard something talking in parseltongue.

"What is it?" Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger asked together.

He repeated what he heard to the group.

"At least we don't have Lockhart this time." Harry pointed out.

* * *

**Ok, correct me if I spelt 'parseltongue' wrong so I can change it... I have Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, but I'm too lazy to go downstairs and get it :**

**lovely-marshine**


	17. Vegetarian

**Vegetarian**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Are you sure that you are not related to Dracula?" Hermione Granger asked Alice Cullen.

"Yes, if I was, I would be trying to seduce you, and then to wither kill you or turn you into a vampire." She replied.

"How are you vegetarian?" Hermione asked.

"I eat animals." Alice replied, again.

"But vegetarians don't eat animals."

* * *

**Ok, this one is definitaly forced, but I needed something... I haven't done anything this weekend and my parents were starting to think that I am having serious boy problems. Ugh...Anyways, here is an update, read it and weep because it is soo bad... btw...I heart THE BOOK dracula... most of the movies suck. :**

**lovely-marshine**


	18. Mothers and Daughters

**Mothers and Daughters**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Oh My Goodness!" Ginny Weasley yelled at her mother, Molly.

"Well, darling, I just think you are too young." Her mother replied calmly.

"You don't know anything!" Ginny stormed out of their kitchen and bumped into Jasper Hale.

"I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

I reallized after I wrote this that Mrs. Weasley is never calm in a fight... Oh well. : 


	19. Vampires don't Sleep

**Vampires don't Sleep**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"To the tree stump and back." Alice Cullen said to Harry Potter. He mounted his broom and she started her Porsche.

"One….Two….Three….GO!" Ronald Weasley yelled, and then ducked for cover.

Harry and Alice zoomed to the tree stump; Alice skidded around the corner and Harry took a wide turn; Jasper Hale was waiting at the finish line to take a picture. They flew across the invisible line.

"Who won?" Harry and Alice said together.

"What was I supposed to do again?" Jasper asked in a sleepy voice.

* * *

**The title is for this:**

**Vampires don't sleep and I realized that after I had put it on here...and I like it too much to take it off...so sorry :**


	20. Knitting

**Knitting**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley, how are you doing? Is that a new shawl?" Carlisle Cullen asked Molly Weasley.

"Yes! I made it just yesterday! You're the first one to notice." She said and glared at her husband.

* * *

**SHORTIE!!! someone asked me to write what would happen if Carlisle met Molly, so I wrote it down. ;**

**Enjoy!**

**lovely-marshine**


	21. The Chosen One

**The Chosen One**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"So, who's your enemy?" Draco Malfoy asked James.

"A vamp named Edward, yours?" James replied.

"A stupid dorky kid named Harry Potter. You know, I don't even get why people like him. Just because he's 'the chosen one' doesn't mean he's going to save the world or smoethin'."

* * *

**I needed something, so this was what my imagination cooked up. BTW... I took a line out of a Draco and the Malfoys song, can you guess what it is?**

**lovely-marshine**


	22. Seven Kids

**Seven Kids**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"So, does Bella follow your rules and regulations?" Molly Weasley asked Renee Dower.

"No, well, she obeys them, but loosely, unless Charlie or I are there to watch her." Renee replied with a troubled look on her face. "How do you do it? Seven kids…and I can barely handle one." She sighed.

"Lots of aspirin."

* * *

**Like the last one, I needed another, so here it is. (I make deadlines for myself) Another shortie- you get what you get and you don't throw a fit ;)**

**lovely-marshine**


	23. Men

**Men**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Men!" Hermione Granger shrieked in her usual high pitched frustrated tone.

"Tell me about it….sometimes they can be so dense." Jessica Stanley said from a table in the room they were currently in.

"Oh my goodness, and when they try to be funny…" Hermione sat down across from Jessica.

"Or when they try to make a move…" Jessica said, getting ansy in her chair from her excitement.

"Where have you been all my life?" Hermione asked her new found best friend.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days... school and dance have become overpowering to my life, so I haven't had one in a couple of days :)**

**lovely-marshine**


	24. Moving In

**Moving In**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Voldemort, is it?" Aro said in his raspy voice. 

"Yes, sir, I have come to join your 'coven' and live in the dark." Voldemort spat.

"Why have you come here? You don't seem to like it." Aro pointed out.

"I was beat….by a twelve year old."

* * *

**This is for Chi Cullen, becuase she gave me the idea... THANK YOU!!!  
(if you want me to dedicate something to you... **give me ideas

**lovely-marshine**


	25. Ron's Decision

**Ron's Decision**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"I'M PRETTIER!" Rosalie Hale yelled at Fleur DeLacour. 

"NO, I AM PRETTIER!" Fleur yelled in her thick French accent.

"Listen, you're both pretty. End of story. There doesn't need to be fight about it." Emmett Cullen said in a soothing tone. "God, I wish Jasper was here." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm prettier, right, honey?" Rosalie said in her seductive intimate voice.

"S-s-sure." Emmett said his eyes on his wife. "Does that mean that tonight…?" He trailed off with a smile on his face.

"Bill, who do you sink is prettier?" Fleur asked her husband.

"Well, you, of course." Rosalie glared at Bill Weasley.

"I'll decide." Ron came into the room and his jaw dropped when he saw Rosalie making googaly eyes at him.

"Hello…" She said, Emmett stared at her.

"S-s-she wins." He choked out. Fleur stomped off, followed by Bill.

* * *

**This is for ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, again, because she gave me the idea... please tell me if I spelt Fleur's last name right... I was being lazy again )**

**lovely-marshine**


	26. Knowledge Bowl

**Knowledge Bowl**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"What's the capital of England?" Hermione Granger asked Edward Cullen.

"London." He replied with a smile. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to stump me."

"Fine, how would you prove that two triangles with two congruent angles and two congruent sides are congruent?" She said in the most confusing way she could put it.

"You would either find the other sides to find if they are congruent and you could use the Side-Angle-Side Postulate, or, you could find another pair of angles to see if they are congruent and you could use the Angle-Side-Angle Postulate or the Angle-Angle-Side Theorem." He smiled again, folding his hands together.

"UGH!" Hermione stomped off, only to come back again. "What's the toughest question you have ever been asked?" She asked him, her pointer finger pointed at his nose. When he hesitated, a smile formed on her lips and she shouted "YES!" to the sky.

* * *

**This is for romdevil, because she gave methe idea, again. I like it when you guys give me ideas!! (then I don't have to think )**

**lovely-marshine**


	27. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Alright, you sit there and you sit there." Ginny Weasley said to Harry Potter and Edward Cullen.

"We've got some things to say." Bella Swan said. They were in the corner of a small room, Bella and Ginny's shadows dancing over Harry and Edwards faces.

"Go right ahead." Edward said.

"First of all: why do you both have to be so damn overprotective?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Second: why do you always have to play the hero? We want some action, too!" Bella shouted.

"Third: this is more for you Harry, but when you get all lovey-dovey, could you do it without wanting action?!" Ginny said, pointing a finger at Harry.

"And, fourth: Edward, when you want me out of the way for a while, just say it, I didn't exactly feel good after I walked in on you and Alice talking about ways to keep that damn ring on my finger!"

"Are you finished?" They asked at the same time, a tad scared of their girlfriends.

"Are you?" Ginny asked Bella.

"I'm good; yes, we're finished."

* * *

**This is for Dazzled1 because she thought of it... tee hee. It was fun to write, thanks for giving the idea!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	28. Baby

**Baby**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"So, are you good or bad?" Draco Malfoy asked Edward Cullen.

"That depends on the way you look at it." Edward replied.

"The way I looked at what, exactly?" Draco asked, staring at Edward skeptically.

"Well, I'm a vampire; much more scary and powerful than yourself, but I'm a vegetarian vampire, who doesn't eat people. I could be bad, but I could be good at the same time." Edward explained.

"Well, what if I thought that you were bad?" Draco asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Then, I'd have to eat you." Edward gave a gruesome smile back and watched Draco run away like the little baby that he truly is.

* * *

**This one is for vamp-wolf-lover, she has done what only few of you have, GIVEN ME IDEAS!**

**lovely-marshine**


	29. Guiney Pig

**Guiney Pig**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Ok, put this on, then come out and I'll fix you up." Alice Cullen said excitedly.

When she was done, Ginny Weasley came out from the bathroom, looking at herself in utter horror.

"I look awful!" She exclaimed. "What is this anyway?" She held out a peice of the pink fabric, crumpling it in the process.

"It's called taffeta and it wrinkles easily, now hold still." Alice said. Her hands moved at the speed of light. In what would have taken a professional fashion designer at least an hour took Alice five minutes.

"Done!" She squealed.

"Oh….my….." Ginny said. "What happened? It was so….and now it's…." She had a bewildered look on her face and Alice laughed.

"Ok, now time for the face." She started to lead Ginny into the bathroom.

"Nothing too rash…." You could hear Ginny beginning to say.

* * *

**This is for irollam. Thanks for the great idea, tell me how you like it!! D**

**lovely-marshine**


	30. Resentment

**Resentment**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" Neville Longbottom asked his group of friends

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Mike Newton replied.

"How about we….ah never mind." Seamus Finnegan said.

"What about…..same." Tyler Crowley said.

"I have an idea, why don't we go and play a little quidditch?" Dean Thomas suggested.

"Yeah, sure, if you know how to play…" Eric said with resentment.

* * *

**This is for Chi Cullen again, and, I'd like to know about that dream as soon as you remember it D**

**lovely-marshine**


	31. Wrong Sided Fight

**Wrong Sided Fight**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"You totally have the better relationship. Look at mine, always wondering when Voldemort will attack again, putting her and everyone else you love in danger." Harry Potter said with envy.

"No way, man, you have the better relationship. You can say goodbye…I can't. Well, I can, but it's extremely hard. Plus, you don't have a problem with holding your girlfriend too hard. With Bella, one wrong move, and she's gone." Edward Cullen sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"What are you talking about? Bella's awesome! She knows what she's getting into, and is willing. I barely know what I'm getting into, let alone Ginny." Harry said, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck.

"Isn't it interesting," Ginny Weasley said from where she and Bella Swan were sitting.

"Isn't what interesting?" Bella asked, confused.

"Interesting is the wrong word. Weird is better. Isn't is weird, the fights that guys will get into; fighting over who has the better relationship, but fighting on opposite terms."

* * *

**This is for RosalieHale123. This is different, I like it alot, although, it could be much better, sorry:)**

**lovely-marshine**


	32. Flying Lessons

**Flying Lessons**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Edward Cullen asked Harry Potter.

"Yeah, and Madame Hooch is watching." Harry pointed to a little figure far off to their right.

"Why is she so far away?" Edward asked, having to squint to see her, even with his super sensitive sight.

"She's just staying away from the Whomping Willow. It doesn't like it when we fly." Harry said. "Ok, now, to mount your broomstick, first you –"

"What?! IT DOESN'T LIKE FLYERS?!" Edward shouted.

"Well, it just…likes to knock people out of the sky…" Harry smiled.

"Well then, why don't you lead?" Edward suggested.

* * *

**This is for irollam, again. D Thanks for the idea!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	33. Cook Off

**Cook Off**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Well, I think there are more ways to cook blood than any other thing." Esme Cullen said, folding her arms.

"No way! There are more ways to prepare spaghetti, for example, than blood!" Molly Weasley yelled back.

"Hmm…blood can be cooked, boiled, it can be frapped, whipped, it can be frozen, or put on a cone…can your 'spaghetti' do that?" Esme challenged.

"No, but it can be from a can… can your 'blood' do that?"

* * *

**ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, you've done it again... THANKS!!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	34. Trouble with Sleeping

**Trouble with Sleeping**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"But –"

"No, Miss Swan. This school has strict policies for public displays of affection. I will see you both in detention tomorrow night." She walked off into the night, her heels clomping all the while.

"But…Edward always stays with me until I fall asleep…"

* * *

**I would like to give a warm welcome to Beat of Angels to our family of idea-givers... please, everyone, welcome...welcome! sounds of clapping**

**lovely-marshine**


	35. Changing Colors

**Changing Colors**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Ok, pink hair…I can do this." Alice Cullen said to herself; personal motivation.

"Please don't make it hurt or anything under that category…" Tonks replied.

"Well, it would be easier…IF YOU WOULD STOP CHANGING COLORS!" Alice snapped.

"Sorry," Tonks whispered.

"Ok, your blonde now…how about brown eye shadow?" When Alice was finished…

"YOU CHANGED IT?! HOW COULD YOU!! I WORKED SO HARD AND THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND TURN YOUR HAIR BLUE?! Well, now we have to start all over…" Alice had a menacing grin on her face.

"Oh, no you don't."

* * *

**Aria1379, this is yours... I hope you like it!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	36. Same Time

**Same Time**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Muah!" Harry and Edward kissed my cheeks. Having both of them as my boyfriends was terrific; the only problem was, were they OK with it? Whenever I asked them, they said that it was fine with them, but I could tell that they were getting uneasy.

"I just don't know, Ginny. With them, you can never tell." I said to my best friend Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah, tell me about it. With me, though, it's a little different. Seamus is ok with Mike, but he doesn't exactly like the fact that he has to share his girlfriend with Dean; Mike is ok with Dean and Seamus, but Neville scares him. Tyler hates it, but won't admit it, and Eric is a little jealous, but I deal." Ginny explained on the way to our next class.

"You mean…your dating _all_ of them…at the _same_ time?" I was appalled.

"Well, yeah. Although, Mike is starting to scare me; he's been hanging out with Malfoy just a tad too much for my taste…"

* * *

**Chi Cullen, again, folks...what is this... number three? THANKS!!!**

**btw-- sorry, but I changed your dream a bit, I hope you like!!**

**lovley-marshine**


	37. Nice Save

**Nice Save**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Hello, Bells, is it?" Draco Malfoy said, laying the 'charm' down hard.

"Um, no; to you, it's Isabella." She said, a smile forming on her face.

"But, to him…he said it was Bella or Bells." Draco said, pointing to Mike.

"I said that the people who knew her well called her Bella, and her father called her Bells." Mike said defensively, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"Excuse me…" She started and he immediately took them off. "Now, please tell me why you wanted to know my name." She asked Draco.

"Well….I wanted to take you….on a tour around the school, yeah." He said quickly.

"Nice save." Mike mouthed from behind Bella's back.

* * *

**This is for vamp-wolf-lover Thank you!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	38. Scars

**Scars**

**Thrid Person POV**

* * *

"I like your scar…" Bella Swan said to Harry Potter.

"Your scar is better, half-moon…beats lightning-bolt all the time." He replied.

"No, lighting…your life must be full of adventure and electricity…half-moon: my life is boring and calm as a cloudless night." She said, staring at her scar as if it were the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much I would give to have a life as calm as a cloudless night…"

* * *

**luvyabunches63, here is your 'I don't know' stroy!!! D**

**lovely-marshine**

**P.S- Queen of Crimson, I'm sorry ;)**


	39. Digital Cameras, Tweezers, and a

**Digital Cameras, Tweezers, and a Water Bottle**

**Bella POV**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Alice.

"Hold still." She scolded. I felt tears start to fill my eyes.

"Ouch!" I said loudly.

"What?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Why are you plucking my eyebrows?" I asked, backing away from her hand with the tweezers, rubbing my left eyebrow.

"Because you need it." She said truthfully. I was immediately aware that Jasper was in the room.

"Ok, is she ready?" He pulled a digital camera from behind his back.

"She's not cooperating." Alice said frankly.

"Ok, I can wait." He sat down in a chair and pulled a water bottle from behind his back, yet again, and took a deep swig from it. I looked at him, confused.

"Since when do you drink water?"

* * *

**Queen of Crimson, it's in the title!! D**

**lovely-marshine**


	40. A Bunch of Randomness

**A Bunch of Randomness**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"I can kiss better!" Ginny cried out.

"How would you know, have any of your boyfriends ever criticized you?" Bella asked her.

"No, but I'll bet on it." She was so mad, her face was turning as red as her hair.

"You have yourself a deal!" Bella said and ran to get Edward while Ginny ran to get Harry.

"Who is the better kisser?" Ginny asked them when they were together again.

"I don't know, I've only kissed Bella." Edward said defensively. Ginny threw herself on him and started kissing him. Furious, Bella did the same with Harry.

When the men were free, they looked at each other.

"Bella." Edward said.

"Ginny." Harry said.

"Well, you're a lot of help…" Ginny ranted.

"Want to see my pecks?" Emmett asked Hagrid.

"As long as you can get a good view of my triceps." He replied.

"Fine," Emmett agreed, pulling his shirt up and flexing his muscles while Hagrid pulled up his sleeves and started doing the same.

"What are you two doing?" Rosalie asked from behind them, horror taking over her voice and features.

"Um…just, showing off," Emmett smiled at her, pulling his shirt down, Hagrid doing the same.

"Emmett, come here." She said. When he came, she went on. "Do you know how many germs you were allowing to get on you by letting them be bare in front of that oaf?" She gave him her best scared look.

"Rose, I was just –"

"No, come on now, we have to get home so I can clean you up." She started pulling him by the shirt collar.

"Maybe I can come out tomorrow Hagrid." Emmett called out.

"I wouldn't count on it…"

**imagine yourself looking at the door to Dumbledore's office, listening in on this conversation**

"Ack! I think my back went out!" Dumbledore called from inside his office.

"Ouch, here, let me fix that." Carlisle said from inside the office.

"That's not helping…" Dumbledore said, his voice sounding strained.

"Sorry, I think my knee is starting to get a cramp…I'm not sure, though." Carlisle said, his voice sounding confused.

"I doubt it, now can you do something about my back? You _are_ a doctor, right?" Dumbledore said in a skeptical voice.

"Yes, of course…How's that?" **Sound of many back joints cracking**

"Worse…" Dumbledore said through barely a whisper.

* * *

**Here's a long one for all of you who have been longing for one...no pun intended D**

**ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, here is _ALL_ of them )**

**lovely-marshine**


	41. Professionally Styled

**Professionally Styled**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Mine is perfect, just like the rest of me!" Carlisle yelled at Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Well, mine is styled professionally every day." He smiled his 'star' smile and pretended to pose for a camera.

"I don't have to style mine; it's like this every minute of every day." He gave the fake camera a smile that would surly break the lens from all of his beauty.

"Well you know what?!" Gilderoy shouted at him.

"What?" Carlisle asked in a calm tone.

"I don't really know; could you by any chance tell me what my name is?"

* * *

**Muahahaha!!! irollam, I had a lot of fun writing this, thank you for handing the idea over... not to be rude or anyhting D**

**lovely-marshine**

**P.S - I always thought that Gilderoy was such a self-centered pain-in-the-arse!!!**


	42. Comparisons

**Comparisons**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"You do know that I'm a real werewolf, right?" Jacob Black said to Professor Lupin

"What are you talking about? You can't be a real werewolf because you don't change at the full moon." Lupin stated smugly.

"You mean 'what are you talking about?' Every one in my pack can change whenever they want." Jake said, laying bigheadedness on thick.

"Then you're not really werewolves, are you? Only REAL werewolves change at the full moon." Lupin said, turn his back to Jake, nose in air, arms crossed.

"That's just a superstitious bunch of mythical bullcrap," Jake mumbled.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying to do well in school and then guilt took over ;)**

**lovely-marshine**

**P.S- speaker 4 the undead... you know the drill :)**


	43. Apparating

**Apparating**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Loud "popping" sound

"Oh my, who are you two?" A confused Alice Cullen asked the red-haired twins.

"My name's George, and this is my brother Fred." The Weasley twins 'hello-ed'.

"My name's Alice…how did you pop put of thin air?"

"Magic, how come you're so pretty?" One of the twins replied.

"I'm a vampire…"

* * *

**Shortie... I know... sarcastic-southern-bookworm, I have another one coming from you... thnx!!!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	44. I must not tell lies

**I must not tell lies**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"It's all pink…" Rosalie Hale said.

"Yes, pink is my favorite color." Professor Umbridge smiled.

"Now, please tell me why I'm here."

"We need to see to your punishment. Please sit over there." Umbridge pointed to a table and chair.

"There's paper and a pen, what am I writing?" Rosalie asked

"You are going to write, 'I must not tell lies'. Understood?" She walked to the window behind the chair.

Rosalie giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Umbridge exclaimed.

"My hand tickles!"

* * *

**sarcastic-southern-bookworm... I changed it a bit, but thanks for the idea!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	45. Fluffy's Play Day

**Fluffy's Play Day**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Alright Fluffy, you ready?" Alice Cullen said to the large three-headed dog.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Went his three heads.

"Ok," she threw the oversized bouncy ball in Fluff's direction. The ball flew past him and he went running, shaking the ground with every step.

"Did you mean to throw it towards town?" Edward Cullen said stepping out from the shadows; Fluffy never took a liking towards him, so he kept out of the dogs was when he was in town.

"Oh! Oops." Alice said sheepishly. "What do you think people will say once they see a large three-headed dog in their 'peaceful' town?"

* * *

**Ok, sorry Queen of Crimson, I kind of changed it, tell me what you think of it, and if you want me to fix it, just let me know and I'll write a different one according to your wishes... REVIEW POR FAVOR:)**

**lovely-marshine**


	46. The Half Dead killing the Half Dead

**The Half Dead killing the Half Dead**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"What are they?" a scared Bella Swan said gawking at the Thestral in front of her.

"I can see them too," Luna Lovegood said out of nowhere. "They're called Thestrals."

"What are you two talking about, there's nothing there!" A frusterated Edward Cullen said from behind the two girls.

"Only the people who have seen death can actually see them." Luna specified for him.

"But I'm basically dead… and I've killed two of my kind." He stated, smoke started to puff out of his ears.

"Well, I've seen you…" Bella said, "and you're 'dead'… but seriously, why can't he see them?"

"The two people you killed were technically already dead, so it's different." Luna smiled.

* * *

**Sorry it's not that funny, but I seriously don't know how to make death light, it's a difficulty I possess. Anyways, back to cheesy name calling, this one was given to me by ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, who has donated to the poor and unimaginative before... enjoy!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	47. Boys like Girls, but do Girls like Boys?

**Boys like Girls, but do Girls like Boys?**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"Seriously, mate, you gotta help me, I just don't know what runs through her head! Can you help me?" Ronald Weasley said to his 'mate' Jasper Hale.

"I'll get my best men on it."

**Later that Evening**

"So, how do you feel about Ron?" Jasper asked Hermione Granger.

"Don't even get me started!" She said already exasperated, little did she know, Edward Cullen was standing behind a column listen to her mushy and gushy thoughts.

"Ok…" Jasper said, just barely dodging the emotional blow that would have hit him had he entered the realms of the female mind- topic: boys.

**Even Later that Evening**

"So what did she say?" Ron asked Edward and Jasper.

They looked dramatically at each other then finally back at Ron.

"Oh, she likes you." They said, working the guy charm so dramatic it was mouth-watering.

"SWEET!!!" Ron jumped. "Now what do I do?"

* * *

**Ok,this was donated by xoxoBlackOwl...did I spell that right? Let me know.. K?**

**lovely-marshine**


	48. LA

**L.A**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

"I know what you mean, bro." Mike Newton said to Severous Snape.

"What are you talking about? You just had a silly little crush with this girl!! I was actually in love." Snape stated.

"You know, I have been waiting to ask this question. We're in LA, why are we moping talking about our lost 'crushes'?" Mike asked with a confused look on his face.

"This is the L.A, losers anonymous. Duh, wha'di'ja think this place was?"

* * *

**Ok, Dookstheferret is this weeks donater and I'd just like to let you know, I worked hard on this one since you seem to be one of my more dedicated reviewers, so I hope you like!!1**

**lovely-marshine**


	49. WARNING

Okay, because there has been some confusion, THESE STORIES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE! You can try to piece them together, but they are not supposed to relate to each other! They are for humor purposes…period.

Thanks for all of your ideas, btw. If you send some more I will hopefully start writing again in summer, but I currently do not have time :P


End file.
